Blind to Love-KIGO
by tia.diavian21
Summary: After Kim Possible battles and saves the world from the aliens alongside Drakken and Shego, and she and Ron graduate from high school they embark on a life together on a cruise ship to the Bahamas. What happens when their vacation gets cut short and a new adventure enters their way when Shego captures Kim Possible as she is set on making Kim her queen to rule her country with her?
1. Chapter 1

**Blind to Love**

**Summary: After Kim Possible battles and saves the world from the aliens alongside Drakken and Shego, and she and Ron graduate from high school they embark on a life together on a cruise ship to the Bahamas. What happens when their vacation gets cut short and a new adventure enters their way when Shego captures Kim Possible as she is set on making Kim her queen to rule her country along with her?**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything recognizable just writing for fun**

**Ratings: MA**

**A/N: really self conscious about my work so please be nice...**

**Chapter1**

Shego and Drakken head back to their lair to gather their things after coming back from the conference where Drakken had been honored for winning the Nobel prize for world peace after helping save the world alongside Shego, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Wade. Since he now had his own company and would be moving into a big office he wasn't gonna have use for his lair anymore so he and Shego had decided to just pack up their things and leave their sacred lair from all those years before and leave it behind.

Drakken had also been hoping to take Shego with him to come work in his company after realizing his true desired feelings for the green paled woman, especially after that awkward hug they had shared when his mutated flower had pulled them together. He realized he had wanted more from his long time sidekick than he had led on, but as he was thinking about making Shego his own she had been having some thoughts own of her own, only her thoughts were about a certain cheerleader she had fought for all these years. Shego had realized after all the years of fighting her she had developed some true feelings for the redheaded cheerleader. Though Shego had ever thought in her life that she would be attracted to a girl, there was just something about Kim Possible that drew the green paled woman wild and she just had to finally have as her own. As Shego continued to pack up her things around the lair her mind stayed on the redhead cheerleader before Drakken soon comes up to her holding flowers and interrupting her thoughts.

"Hey Shego," Drakken smiles nervously at Shego holding the flowers close to his chest. Shego looked back at Drakken sighing shrugging crossing her arms. "Uh Shego I know you have been-"

Drakken was immediately cut short of his speech when Shego's green cell phone had suddenly went off.

"Hello?" Shego let out into her phone sighing. "Oh, Hego, hey. What's going on…? What? Mom and dad are dead…? I have to come back and take over as queen? Okay, I'll be back home soon…Bye," Shego sighed shaking her head and hangs up her phone before turning back to Drakken.

Drakken looks back at Shego shaking his head very slightly, confused at the conversation that Shego had just had with her brother on the phone.

"So looks like I have to go back home. My parents have died and I am now next in line to take over the throne," Shego let out sighing shrugging crossing her arms looking at Drakken.

Drakken looked back at Shego confused before gasping and thinking of something out of the ordinary.

Wait a minute, are we in the future again? Are you the ruler of world, Shego the Supreme One?" Drakken looked at Shego gasping shocked. Shego smiled laughing as she shakes her head back at Drakken.

"No, no, Drakken. I'm actually originally from Greenland and my parents were the king and queen there and owned the whole country, but my brother just told me that they died and now I have to go back and take over," Shego said explaining to Drakken of her whole family history.

Drakken smiles nodding sighing and looks back up at Shego shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, well before you leave there's something I need to tell you," Drakken smiled back at Shego shrugging nervously. "I know you've been my sidekick for the past several years, but I think I have realized that I have feelings for you. Shego, I think I'm in love with you and when my mutated flower pulled us in for that awkward hug, I don't know what it was, but I definitely felt something," Drakken smiles nervously up at Shego shrugging.

Shego smiled gasping looking back at Drakken surprised, she did not feel the same way about Drakken as he had for her.

"Listen Drakken, I really did enjoy our times trying to take over the world, but as for us having a relationship that will never happen. Even if that awkward hug we shared caused by your mutated flower thing meant something to you, it meant nothing to me. I'm actually sorry to say but my heart is meant for someone else…"

Drakken sighed shaking his head looking down as he dropped the flowers in hands holding them down at his side.

"Okay, well I had to get that off my chest anyway," Drakken sighs smiling sadly shrugging.

"Well I honestly appreciate your honesty," Shego looks at Drakken smiling reassuringly before sighs gasping shaking her head. "Boy, this save the world thing has really made me soft!"

Drakken smiled shrugging laughing a little before looking back down again sad.

"Anyways, Drakken I'll see you. Nice knowing you Dr. D," Shego smiled reassuringly winking before leaving out the lair that she had worked in with Drakken for all those years.

Drakken sighed a breath shaking his head as he looked down at the flowers in his hands and threw in the trash before walking out the his lair, maybe he wasn't meant for anyone, but he really hoped he was wrong and his new life would find that one special person meant for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blind to Love**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything recognizable just writing for fun**

**Ratings: MA**

**A/N: really self conscious about my work so please be nice...**

**Chapter2**

Kim was in her room packing up for a cruise to the Bahamas that she and Ron were going on as a graduation present from Mr. and Mrs. Possible. As Kim was finishing up packing a picture of her and Shego suddenly caught her attention and she sighed smiling picking up the picture. She had remembered when she befriended Shego when she had turned good because of a device called the attitudinator. Kim continued to smile down at the picture sighing another breath as her mind went back to those the memories and fun she had had spending with Shego when her thoughts were soon interrupted by Ron coming into her room.

"Hey KP, ready to go?" Ron asked smiling excitedly standing in his girlfriend's doorway.

Kim sighs looking at the picture one last time before looking back up to Ron and smiled nodding her head.

"Uh yeah, let's go," said Kim smiling and let the picture drop into the trashcan before heading over to Ron and kissing him heading out the room with her bags.

Ron smiled and followed her out the room.

Kim and Ron say their good-byes to the Possible's and then leave for their cruise.

Ron was rambling off all the fun that they were gonna have on their cruise as Kim had been barely listening or paying attention to him having her mind completely focused on something else.

"Right Kim?" Ron looks back at Kim smiling excitedly.

"Huh?" Kim looked back at Ron smiling confused not hearing anything he had been saying.

"We're gonna have fun all week on this cruise right?" Ron asked smiling.

"Yeah, yeah fun," said Kim smiling nodding convincingly back at Ron as he was completely oblivious that she wasn't quite all there with him.

"Good, yeah just you and me, KP," said Ron smiling leaning back in his seat.

Kim had no clue why she had her mind on Shego, she knew she loved Ron and they were gonna be on a big yacht for a week. She looked over at her boyfriend and smiled at him before pulling him in for a soft kiss.

"What was that for?" asked Ron smiling at Kim a little confused.

"Nothing, I just can't wait for this week's cruise to start with you."

Ron smiled back at Kim as she smiles back at him and they continued on their way, Kim not even thinking of Shego again at all.

…

Shego stepped out of her green limo putting her sunglass over her head as she was immediately greeted by one of her servants.

"Welcome back your majesty."

"Thank you, send Serrianna to my room in a hour and then get help unpacking my things," Shego ordered the servant heading into the palace.

"Right away your majesty," the servant nodded slightly bowing to Shego before helping some of the other servants remove their majesty's things from the limo.

Shego headed inside her palace to find her brothers and let them know that she was in need to find her Princess to rule her country with her.

After finding them in the monitor room where all the surveillance camera were to see around the whole palace she sighs looking firmly at them as they greet her.

"Shego, welcome back," Hego let out smiling.

"Yeah and you're queen of Greenland now. How come I couldn't rule the country after mom and dad died?" Mego let out sighing annoyingly shaking his head.

"Give it a rest Mego, Shego is the oldest so she gets to rule the country," one of the twins let out shaking his head annoyingly at his conceited brother.

"Okay, let's focus on me here!" Shego let out to her brothers firmly crossing her arms before they all look back at her. "Okay so every queen needs someone by their side to rule with them right? Yes, so I need you to find my Princess who will eventually become my queen when she is ready," Shego smiled firmly at her brothers.

The four brothers all exchange glances and then look back at Shego very confused on what she had just said.

"Wait a minute, don't you mean you want a king by your side to rule with you?" asked Hego looking at Shego confused slightly shaking his head.

Shego looked firmly back at her brother growling angrily and letting her green plasma appear in both her hands which had caused the four brothers to immediately step back.

"Did I say I wanted a king?" Shego growled out at them as they look back at her and immediately shake their head. "Exactly, I meant what I said. I want my Princess to rule by my side, and from now on everyone here will undergo some chances, which will start with obedience collars. Now find me Kimberly Ann Possible, my Princess," Shego ordered her brothers as they all nodded and immediately did as they were told.

Hego immediately began to search for Kim Possible on the worldwide computer while Mego and the twins immediately made sure that everyone in the palace were equipped with Shego's obedience collars, small like devices that looked like green and black bracelets.

"Let me know when you have located my Princess. I'll be in my room," Shego let out firmly before leaving the monitor room for her room.

Shego heads to her room in which everything was green and black with a little bit of gold thrown in, while the walls were all painted green and then there were green and black matching colored pillows and bedspreads. Even all her clothes that she had owned were her of signature colors and then she also had three more of her black and green jumpsuits that would use to rule her country.

"Serrianna!" Shego firmly called out as young blonde girl about 14 with a light brownish tan to her skin soon comes into the green paled woman's room.

"Yes your majesty?" Serrianna smiled giving Shego a slight curtsey.

"I need you to run my bath and then go down to the palace mall to pick up some nice outfits, formal and casual wear in the colors red, blue, and pink. My Princess will be arriving soon and I want her to have the best wardrobe ever. Shop like you would shop for me, do not worry about money just tell them I sent you," Shego orders Serrianna smiling firmly.

"Yes milady," Serrianna smiles back at Shego nodding and giving her another slight curtsey before heading to her majesty's bathroom to first run her bath.

Shego starts to strip herself and got out of her green and black jumpsuit and then placed it into her automatic washer and dryer machine as it washed and dried the jumpsuit automatically before it came out pressed and neatly shined and hung it back up in her closet next to the rest of her jumpsuits. After she was completely stripped from her clothing Shego put a green silk robe over her naked body and then takes out the pictures she had saved of Kim Possible and starts to make frames for them with her green glowing plasma.

Shego smiles at all the pictures now in frames and lets out a sigh.

"Oh Kimmie, my love, we will be together soon…"

Serrianna soon comes back into the room and smiled reassuringly at Shego.

"Your bath water is ready your majesty," Serrianna let out smiling giving a slight curtsey. Shego looks back up at Serrianna and nods her head.

"Thank you, now go down to the mall and pick the best clothes you can find from three colors I have told you," Shego ordered Serrianna before getting up and heading into her bathroom. Serrianna smiles nodding and gives Shego another slight curtsey before heading out the room.

Shego slowly removed her robe from her naked body and stepped into the water relaxing and enjoying her bath as she placed her headphones into her ears to listen to some music on her green iPod. Just as Shego was about to close her eyes and let the warmness of her bath sink in and relax to the sound of her music her waterproof speaker watch had went off to indicate that someone was in need of her.

"What? This better be good," Shego let out into her watch holding it up to see her brother on the small screen.

"We found Kim Possible," Hego let out into the watch.

Shego smiled gasping and immediately sat up in her tub.

"Where is she?"

"On a cruise in the Bahamas…with Ron," Hego let out in a low whisper as Shego gasps looking back at her brother on the watch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blind to Love**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything recognizable just writing for fun**

**Ratings: MA**

**A/N: really self conscious about my work so please be nice...**

**Chapter3**

Kim sighs smiling as she stood against the railing of their yacht and looks out at the water. Ron comes up to his girlfriend and gently wraps his arms around her waist. Kim smiles back at Ron and leans into him.

"KP, this is gonna be the best week ever!" Ron let out smiling looking out at the water along with Kim.

"Yep," Kim smiles nodding and turns around in Ron's arms and wraps her arms back around Ron's neck before kissing him softly and passionately backing him up into one of their bedrooms on the yacht.

Ron and Kim laid in bed together and continue to kiss each other when Kim's watch kimmunicator had suddenly beeped. Kim moaned into her kiss and answers her kimmunicator without pulling away from him.

"Hey Kim-Whoa!" Wade let out gasping immediately covering his eyes. "Can you two stop doing that for a second?" Wade let out shaking his head still covering his eyes at the sight of his friends kissing.

Kim pulled away from Ron and smiled apologetically back at Wade on her watch.

"Sorry, what's the sitch Wade?" Wade sighs smiling rolling his eyes and uncovers his eyes to look back at Kim again.

"I just wanted to wish you two good luck and let you know not to worry about saving the world any longer. Drakken has hung up his take over the world days and now has his own company and Shego is back in her own country, Greenland where she has taken over her family's throne-"

"Wait, Shego is the queen of Greenland?" Kim let out gasping confused looking back at Wade.

"Yeah, are we in the future again and Shego is ruler of the world as the Supreme One?" Ron looks at Wade confused slightly shaking his head. Wade and Kim look back at Ron and shake their head.

"No Ron, I don't think that's possibly it. Go on Wade, please explain," Kim looks back at Wade smiling reassuringly.

"See, before Shego was bad and evil and even before her Team Go days and the accident with the mystical comet she lived in Greenland with her parents who ruled the whole country. Now that her parents are dead she is next in line to rule and has gone back to take their place as queen," Wade explained to Ron and Kim.

"Wow, so technically Shego got what she always wanted. She's ruler of her own country," Ron thought out loud. "Huh!" Ron smiled to himself shrugging as Kim smiled back at him shaking her head.

"In a way that is true, but what's important she or Drakken will no longer be a bother so you can now hang up your save the world days for another life. I will see you guys around," Wade smiled into the watch.

"Thanks Wade, later," Kim smiled and clicked off her kimmunicator pulling it over her wrist and threw it aside.

Ron smiled back at Kim raising his eyebrow as she smiles back and immediately pulls him for a soft passionate kiss.

Just as Kim had thrown her watch aside it had immediately beeped again, but neither Ron or Kim paid attention to its beeping sound as they continued to make out with each other and busy themselves with other things they had in mind.

…

Wade gasps as he was now surrounded by three of Shego's guards from Greenland who were told to find Kim whatever it took and since Wade would likely be the first to know how to contact the redheaded cheerleader the guards had immediately tracked him down.

"Find Kim Possible now and tell us where she is. We were given strict orders to apprehend her and take her back with us and to destroy anyone who tries to get in the way of our orders," one guard let out looking firmly at Wade.

"Oh yeah? And who's orders were those?" Wade looked back at the guards firmly crossing his arms.

The three guards exchange glances and then moved in on Wade hitting their fists into their palms starting to crack their knuckles before Wade gasps giving in to them, having no choice but to locate Kim for the three guards and immediately calls her kimmunicator in hopes that she would pick up before the call was traced.

Once the call was traced the three guards smirk back at Wade and pat him on the back which causes him to fall over on his keyboard, and left his room.

"Aw man!" Wade let out putting his head down on his keyboard shaking his head.

The three guards leave Wade's home and contact their majesty to let her know that that have the exact spot of Kim Possible and Shego immediately orders them to capture her, but not harm her. The guards nod at their watches and immediately head out to apprehend Kim Possible by Shego's orders.

…

Ron and Kim were wrapped in each other's arms asleep after having spent time with each other just as three guards had come down on the yacht from airplanes and quietly approach the sleeping Kim and Ron.

Ron lets out a yawn and began to stir rubbing his eyes before he looks up to see the men on their yacht.

"Oh my god! KP!" Ron let out gasping shaking her awake. Kim blinks her eyes open and lets out a shocked gasp.

"What is going on?!" Kim let out looking back at the three men confused.

"We were told to capture you Kim Possible, by any means necessary," one of the guards let out nodding.

"What? By who?" Kim looks firmly back at the guards as they smirk and look up to their planes before a cloud of smoke came down on Kim and caused her to pass out.

"KP!" Ron let out gasping immediately heading over to the passed out Kim just as a green glowing strike had headed his way. "Ah! Shego what are you doing here?!" Ron let out immediately moving back away from Kim before the green plasma had struck him.

"Taking my Princess of course. Later sidekick, boys!" Shego let out nodding at Ron as they picked up the unconscious Kim and climbed the ladder up to the planes leaving.

"Oh! Kim!" Ron let out shaking his head just as he heard the kimmunicator suddenly go off.

Ron gasps and immediately starts to search around the yacht for the beeping kimmunicator.

"Oh come on, where is it?! Where is it?!" Ron cried out throwing everything all over the yacht before suddenly spotting the small watch over beside the wall and he immediately ran over to the wall to pick it up. "Wade, Kim-"

"Has been kidnapped. I know," Wade let out sighing into the watch.

"Yeah and it was Shego who ordered it. What are we gonna do?" Ron looks back at the Wade sighing frantically.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blind to Love**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything recognizable just writing for fun**

**Ratings: MA**

**A/N: really self conscious about my work so please be nice...**

**Chapter4**

Kim woke up in Shego's bedchambers and gasps looking around confused as to where she was, not remembering anything or how she had gotten there and tries to sit up but immediately finds her head throbbing and lays back down putting her hand to head.

"Oh god my head," Kim let out moaning in pain closing her eyes.

Serrianna soon comes into the room and smiled at her majesty's Princess finding her to be very beautiful.

Kim blinked her eyes back open again and sees the young girl standing over her smiling.

"Where am I?" Kim looks around the room again confused as she slowly sits up to keep her head from hurting.

"Why, the majesty's royal bedchambers of course. It's really nice to meet you your highness," Serrianna smiled at Kim giving her a slight curtsey.

Kim looked back at the young girl confused and wondered why she had just curtsied at her and addressed her as her highness. And who was this majesty she was talking about as Kim thought maybe she was dreaming.

"Okay, I am clearly dreaming right? Where is Ron?" Kim let out confused looking around the room again before looking back at Serrianna.

Serrianna smiles and lets out a small laugh covering her mouth shaking her head.

"No your highness, in no way are you dreaming. Now her majesty has informed me that when you wake I'm supposed to let you find an outfit to wear and then give you a grand tour of the palace," Serrianna said smiling at Kim.

Kim looked at Serrianna confused slightly shaking her head before suddenly looking down at what she was wearing and sees that she's only wearing a thin green silk robe with gold trimming. Someone had obviously stripped her, bathed her, and put her in the comfortable robe. Kim let out a shocked gasp and looked around at the room once again and realized the colors in the room were all black and green, which could only mean one thing.

"Oh, my gosh this room belongs to Shego! I'm in Greenland?" Kim let out gasping shocked as Serrianna smiled nodding.

Kim looks back at Serrianna letting out another shocked gasp and was about to say something else when Shego soon comes in her room and smiled at Kim awake.

"Kimmie you're awake," Shego let out smiling coming over to her bed and sat down next to Kim only to have her move away.

Shego smiled back at Kim and let out a small laugh, already knowing she was gonna have to do some explaining in order to win Kim over and get her to fall back in love with her.

"Serrianna, why don't you go down to the kitchen and get yourself something to eat for now while I talk to my Princess," Shego looks firmly back at Serrianna as she smiles nodding.

"Yes your majesty," Serrianna smiles at Shego and gives her a slight curtsey and leaves the room.

Kim looks back at Shego sighing confused and crossed her arms as she sits on the other side of the bed.

"What is going on? Why am I here?" Kim looks firmly back at Shego crossing her arms.

Shego smiles at Kim and moves close to her again as Kim looks firmly back at Shego crossing her arms still but not bothering to move away from her this time.

"Kimmie, there's something you must know," Shego said sighing smiling looking back at Kim thinking that she was more beautiful than ever. Kim sighs rolling her eyes and shook her head at Shego looking away from her. "Kim, do you know why I have always failed to lose those fights we had in the past?" Shego asked looking at Kim sighing smiling.

"Um because you couldn't beat me," Kim let out sarcastically looking at Shego crossing her arms.

Shego smiles laughing a little as she realized how sarcastic Kim was being and shakes her head. Kim looks back at Shego confused and wondered why she kept staring at her like she was for.

"Why do you keep smiling at me like that?" asked Kim looking back at Shego confused crossing her arms.

"You really don't know do you?" asked Shego smiling back at Kim raising her eyebrow.

"Well if I knew I wouldn't have asked you, now would I?" Kim let out sarcastically looking at Shego.

"Well, the thing is I have realized that I am in love with you and if it weren't for that then you would probably have lost to me years ago, considering if I really did want to kill you I could have a long time ago."

Kim blinked her eyes gasping looking back at Shego as she was unsure if she had heard her right. 'Did she just say she was in love with me?' Kim thought to herself smiling confused looking back at Shego before finally shaking her head and snapping back to reality.

"Excuse me, what did you just say to me?" Kim looks back at Shego confused making sure that she had heard Shego right.

"I said I am in love with you. I have always been in love you Kimmie. It's the reason for my nicknames for you as well you know," said Shego smiling looking back at Kim as she tries to softly stroke her face, but Kim immediately moved away from her again starting to panic.

"Oh, my gosh! You are insane! You captured me to tell me you're in love with me?! Well I don't love you and I will never love you back! I love Ron and only Ron, he is my boyfriend!" Kim let out firmly gasping breathing heavily as she had already made up her mind that she was gonna love Ron and not think about her feelings she was still harboring over Shego.

Shego smiled laughing a little at Kim's outburst and shakes her head not believing anything she had just blurted out and knew that in time Kim would love her back.

"You may not think you love me now, but in time you will realize that you do," Shego smiled back at Kim nodding confidently.

Kim looks back at Shego gasping as she suddenly let's all her feelings she had for Shego resurface and thought that Shego looked more beautiful than ever in her fitted green shirt that fit her athletic body perfectly, along with her nice fitting black and green jeans. She had realized that Shego had looked even more beautiful out of her green and black jumpsuit. Kim sighs immediately shaking her thoughts away and pushed back all her feelings for Shego out of mind and snapped herself back to reality.

"I will never be in love with you, Shego! Ever! Get that through your pale tanned green head of yours okay?!"

Shego smiled back at Kim laughing shaking her head as she refused to believe anything that just said to her.

"Okay Kimmie, whatever you say, but I'm telling you now, you will love me back and when you do I will marry you and you'll become my Princess just like I have always wanted."

"Yeah right, I'm not staying here with you! I am out of here," Kim cried out looking firmly back at Shego and gets up to leave the room still wearing Shego's robe.

Shego smiled laughing again and shook her head as she knew that Kim could not leave her palace without her say so considering she had an obedience collar around her wrist as well, which she had yet to realize that it was even there.

"You aren't going anywhere my little Kimmie, Princess," Shego said smiling shaking her head at Kim.

Kim looked back at Shego gasping rolling her eyes and gave her a look that said oh yeah and what's stopping me.

"Yeah right, and what's stopping me?" Kim looks firmly back at Shego crossing her arms.

Shego kept her smile on her face and shook her head laughing.

"You see that green and black device around your wrist? It's called an obedience collar and as long as it's there you cannot disobey me, now why don't you pick out an outfit to where and change in my bathroom Princess."

Kim looked down at the green and black device around her wrist as she just now realized that it was there and let out an annoying sigh rolling her eyes. She headed over to Shego's closet to pick out something to wear as she was surprised to see that Shego had all her favorite colors inside the wardrobe. Kim sighed a breath and chose a blue shirt with a small rainbow and cloud on the front and then a pair of Mudd jeans before turning back to Shego sighing rolling her eyes.

"I need some um-"

"Here, let me show you where," Shego smiled back at Kim and led her to one of her dressers opening it for her. Kim smiled nervously sighing a breath as she looked inside the dresser drawer at all the panties and thongs before Shego suddenly leaned into her and reached for a black thong inside the drawer. "These should fit you perfectly," Shego smiles at Kim raising her eyebrow and hands Kim the thong.

Kim sighed moving away from Shego and takes the thong heading into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Shego smiled to herself and then heads out her room for a little while to set something up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blind to Love**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything recognizable just writing for fun**

**Ratings: MA**

**A/N: really self conscious about my work so please be nice...**

**Chapter5**

**_~Middleton~_**

Ron let out a sigh as he sat on the Possible's porch with his hands over his face. He had just told the Possible's that Kim had gotten kidnapped by Shego in the middle of their cruise and they were all waiting for Wade to get someone to help find Kim as Rufus lets out a squeaking sigh and follows Ron's gesture putting his face into his small paws.

Kim's kimmunicator soon suddenly goes off in the kitchen where Ron had left it before heading outside. James looks from his wife back to his daughter's kimmunicator and picks it up to answer it.

"Hey Wade, any idea on where Kim might be?" asked James very concerned about his daughter.

"Yes, but get Ron, he's gonna want to hear this too," said Wade smiling apologetically shaking his head. Anne looks to her twin boys Jim and Tim and they immediately ran to the porch to get Ron and Rufus.

"Ron, Wade is on the kimmunicator," Jim and Tim let out in unison as Ron and Rufus both look up and get up to head back inside with the twins.

"What's up? Did you find out where Shego took Kim?" asked Ron sighing coming into the kitchen with Rufus on his shoulder, looking down at Wade on the kimmunicator.

"Yes, Shego has taken Kim to Greenland and plans to make her work for her in her palace alongside Senor Senior Jr. and Bonnie, which Bonnie only willingly agreed to work there because she wanted to be closer to Senor Senior Jr. but then again it is Bonnie and she doesn't happen to mind working as a servant in a huge palace," Wade let out shaking his head. "I have also-" Wade was immediately cut off by Ron and Rufus gasping in shock.

"What?!" Ron let out gasping the same time as Rufus who squeaked out in shock. "Kim is a slave for Shego in her palace?!" Ron let out shocked as he could not believe he was actually hearing this.

"With Bonnie, eww!" Rufus squeaked out shaking his head putting his small paw over his face. Wade sighed shaking his head at the two for just getting that out of all he had just said.

"I have located Yori and Sensei and Yori has offered to help you track down Shego and save Kim," said Wade reassuringly.

"Okay, where is Yori now?" asked Ron looking back at Wade with concern in his eyes clasping his hands together.

"She should be there in a few minutes." Before anyone could say anything the young girl dressed in her black ninja suit comes flipping into the kitchen before standing back up again and smiled at Ron.

"Stoppable San, it is always a great honor to see you," Yori smiles at Ron putting her hands together and slightly bowing at him.

"Hi Yori," said Ron smiling back at the young ninja girl. "These are Kim's parents and her twin brothers." Ron introduces the Possible's to Yori smiling.

"It is a great honor to meet the Possible family," Yori smiles putting her hands together and slightly bowing.

"Okay good luck on finding Kim. I will keep you informed and help out along the way," Wade let out on the kimmunicator smiling before clicking off.

"Wait, how are we getting to Greenland? Where are we starting off?" Ron let out confused as Yori smiles laughing putting her hands over her mouth.

"Stoppable San, it is always enlightening to hear your American like words. It would be our honor to-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. It would be our honor to walk," Ron let out smiling rolling his eyes as Yori smiles nodding laughing, covering her mouth before following Ron out of the Possible household.

…

**_~Greenland~_**

Kim stood over the bathroom sink still wearing Shego's green robe as she ran the water and put her wrist underneath to try and get the obedience collar from off her wrist.

"Stupid thing! Come off," Kim let out to herself as she starts pulling at the device under the water.

"What are you doing?" Kim jumped as she was startled by the sound of Shego's voice behind her and immediately twirled around to face her gasping holding onto her chest.

"Oh, my gosh! How did you get in here?" Kim asks looking firmly back at Shego.

"Um this is my room, my bathroom," said Shego smiling crossing her arms. "So again, what are you doing?" Shego smiles raising her eyebrow at Kim as she sighs rolling her eyes and turns back to the sink to turn off the water.

"Nothing," Kim shakes her head crossing her arms and looks firmly back at Shego.

Shego smiled laughing a little and shakes her head before looking Kim up and down admiring her appearance in just her robe.

"That's not gonna come off you know, and besides it's waterproof," said Shego smiling nodding to Kim's obedience collar around her wrist. Kim sighed rolling her eyes and shakes her head. "By the way I have a surprise for you so let me help you get dressed," Shego smiled back at Kim and starts to slowly remove her robe from off her. Kim smiles sighing and let's out a soft moan before making herself snap out of it, and firmly pull away from Shego.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you! I'll stay in here all day if I have to," Kim let out firmly looking at Shego crossing her arms.

Shego smiled laughing at Kim as she shakes her head.

"I don't think so Princess, now let's get you dressed and we'll be on our way," Shego smiles firmly at Kim and tried to remove her robe from her once again before Kim moves away.

"No!" Kim let out moving firmly away from Shego crossing her arms.

Shego smiles back at Kim laughing and shook her head moving closer to her again.

"You have to do as I say you know, as long as that bracelet is on your wrist," Shego let out firmly smiling as Kim looked firmly back at Shego shaking her head crossing her arms. "Kimmie, you have to do what I say. Now get dressed," Shego smiles firmly at Kim crossing her arms. Kim sighed rolling her eyes and starts to walk pass Shego. "You're not going anywhere Princess," Shego let out firmly looking at Kim.

"Yes I am," Kim let out looking meanly back at Shego and starts heading out the bathroom again only to find that she was restrained. Shego smiled laughing and shakes her head as she makes Kim's obedience collar work full force so she couldn't move. "Let me go!" Kim let out looking at Shego firmly as she started to strain herself to outdo the obedience collar.

Shego smiled laughing and shook head crossing her arms as she made the obedience collar work a little forcefully overpowering Kim's strain to get free from her before Kim all of sudden strained herself too much and fainted. Shego gasped looking down at her fainted Princess and immediately loosened her control on Kim's obedience collar as she did not at all mean to hurt her.

"Oh my god!" Shego let out immediately picking Kim up and rushed her to the palace's infirmary with her robe still on her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Blind to Love**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything recognizable just writing for fun**

**Ratings: MA**

**A/N: really self conscious about my work so please be nice...**

**Chapter6**

Later that day Kim blinked her eyes slowly open as she looked around the palace's infirmary confused. When Shego had brought her into the infirmary she had been very scared and concerned for Kim's wellbeing and ordered the infirmary nurses and doctors to take care of her and treat her like they would have treated their majesty, referring to herself.

Kim gasps sighing and held her head in pain as she tried to remember what had happened before everything came flooding back to her.

"Shego!" Kim suddenly let out shaking her head as a couple of doctors who were still in the infirmary with her look up at her and smile, glad that she was finally awake.

"Good to have you awake your highness," one of the doctors let out smiling.

"Yes, you really gave her majesty quite a scare. You are so lucky that her majesty really loves you and cares about you so much," the other doctor let out smiling reassuringly.

Kim gasps shocked as she looks back at the two female doctors like they were dumbfounded or something.

"Are you two nuts?! Shego tried to kill me and you're saying she loves and care about me?!" Kim let out angrily shaking her head breathing heavily holding her head as she tries to get herself to calm back down.

The two doctors exchange glances and then look back at Kim smiling reassuringly shaking their head.

"Her majesty would never dare try to kill you your highness, she really does love you a lot," one of the doctors smiled reassuringly back at Kim.

"Yes, she was even very scared of losing you that she was crying. She did not wanna lose you and requested you the best team of doctors to help treat you and make sure you were okay," the other doctor let out smiling reassuringly.

Kim looked back at the two women very shocked as she could not believe that Shego was actually crying over her and sighed a breath crossing her arms shaking her head before realizing that the obedience collar that had been occupying her wrist was no longer there. Shego had had it immediately removed for her wrist as she only cared about Kim way too much to have it risk hurting her again.

"Wow," Kim let out to herself sighing as she began to think that maybe Shego did really love her.

"We are going to go inform her majesty that you're awake, but there is some food left for you from her majesty if you are hungry," one of the women let out smiling reassuringly as the other woman smiles nodding giving Kim a slight curtsey before leaving out the infirmary with her co-worker.

Kim sighs looking over at the plate of food left on the bedside table as she held her stomach and heard it begin to growl before realizing that she was indeed very hungry. She scoffed to herself shaking her head and looked away from the plate of food as she was still convincing herself that Shego wasn't at all in love with her and had tried to kill her, thinking that she had possibly poisoned her food or something.

"Yes, she was even very scared of losing you that she was crying. She did not wanna lose you and requested you the best team of doctors to help treat you and make sure you were okay." Kim suddenly heard the doctor's words ringing out in her ears.

"Why would Shego try to kill me if that were true? Maybe she does love me, maybe she does care about me. She even had that stupid obedience collar removed from my wrist so she at least trust me and doesn't want me hurt," Kim thought out loud to herself as she sighed shaking her head and refused to believe anything that she had said and went to sleep hungry.

…

A little later that night Kim had woken up again and found herself to be much more hungrier than she was before she had gone to sleep. She sighs rolling over in her bed and stared at the delicious plate of food with fried chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, greens, and macaroni and cheese. Kim sighed closing her eyes and took in the delicious smell of the food on the plate before opening her eyes again and grabbed the plate from the bedside table to start eating it.

Kim let out a satisfying sigh once she finishes the plate of food and sat the empty plate back down onto the bedside table before laying back down and drifting back off to sleep.

Shego comes back into the infirmary later that night to find Kim sleeping soundly as she smiles back at her and sits in the chair by the bed watching her Princess sleep before sleep soon took over her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Blind to Love**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything recognizable just writing for fun**

**Ratings: MA**

**A/N: really self conscious about my work so please be nice...**

**Chapter7**

Early the next morning Kim blinked her eyes slowly open and thought to herself that maybe everything that had happened the day before was all just a dream and that she would be back on her cruise with Ron, but when she turned in her bed and saw the beautiful pale tanned green face leaning over her and smiling at her, Kim nearly jumped out of her skin and gasped holding her chest.

"Oh, my gosh what are you doing here?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Kim let out gasping startled by Shego suddenly leaning over her.

"No, that's the last thing I want. I thought I had lost you last night Kimmie. I'm so glad you're okay," Shego smiled at Kim and pulled her in from warm embrace as she let the tears filling her eyes come streaming down her cheeks.

"Um um-" Kim let out gasping surprised to see that Shego was actually crying over her and her thoughts about Shego really loving her begin to cloud her mind once again. Shego soon pulled away from hugging Kim and smiled at her wiping her tears.

"Hey, I'm gonna go set something up," said Shego smiling back at Kim before holding her watch up to her mouth to speak into it. "Serrianna," Shego let out into her watch.

"Yes your majesty," Serrianna's voice soon came out through the watch as she smiles back at Shego.

"Come to the infirmary and escort my Princess down to the kitchen to get her some breakfast and make sure she's given the best treatment ever down there then send her back to my room to get dressed in her best formal wear," Shego ordered Serrianna smiling firmly as Kim looks back at her confused slightly shaking her head.

"Right away your majesty," Serrianna let out into the watch smiling before clicking off with Shego.

"Wait for Serrianna and I'll meet you back in my room later okay?" Shego reassures Kim smiling and starts to head out the infirmary before Kim stops her.

"Wait, what's going on? What are you planning Shego?" Kim looks back at Shego with a questioningly look crossing her arms.

"You'll see later baby, I promise," Shego smiled at Kim gently stroking her face before placing a soft lingering kiss onto her cheek. Kim sighed smiling as she let her breath catch in her throat and watched as Shego heads out the infirmary.

Kim smiled to herself shaking her head as she suddenly thought, why did she not react to Shego calling her baby, or mind that she had kissed her cheek, she had liked it. Kim thoughts were soon interrupted by Serrianna coming into the infirmary.

"Good morning your highness. Are you ready to go down to the kitchen for breakfast?" asked Serrianna smiling giving Kim a slight curtsey.

"Yes thank you, but do you have any idea what Shego is planning to do today? What does she have to set up?" asked Kim looking at Serrianna confused.

"I am sorry highness, I do not know what her majesty is planning or setting up for you," said Serrianna smiling apologetically at Kim shrugging her shoulders.

Kim smiled at Serrianna laughing a little as she was still not used to being addressed as 'her highness'.

"It's okay," Kim reassured Serrianna smiling, shrugging.

"Right this way your highness," Serrianna smiled reassuringly at Kim holding out her hand to help her out of the infirmary bed. Kim smiled and gently took Serrianna's hand getting out the bed as she struggled to keep her balance for a minute, her legs feeling a little wobbly once she had gotten up from the bed and followed Serrianna out the infirmary to the kitchen.

"Hey Serrianna," Kim smiles over at Serrianna walking alongside to the kitchen.

"Yes your highness," Serrianna looks back at Kim smiling.

"You really don't have to call me your highness, you may just call me Kim," said Kim smiling reassuringly back at Serrianna. Serrianna gasps and immediately shakes her head back at Kim.

"Oh no, I would be in much trouble with her majesty if I addressed you so informally your highness," Serrianna let out smiling back at Kim shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh," Kim let out sighing laughing a little shrugging as they finally came into the kitchen.

Serrianna informs the kitchen staff of what her majesty had said about giving Kim breakfast and to treat her with the same courtesy and respect that they would give her. The kitchen staff nodded in understanding and led Kim to their royal majesty's table and give her the best service that they would have given their majesty.

Kim enjoys a glass of orange juice that was given to her as she had not minded this much attention at all before one of the cooks soon sits a plate of delicious chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, and toast in front of her.

"We hope you enjoy your highness," the cook let out smiling and gave Kim a slight bow.

Kim smiled nodding a thank you to the cook before looking over at the 14 year old girl standing a few feet away from her and then looked back up at the cook.

"Excuse me, how much breakfast did you all happen to make?" asked Kim smiling up at the cook.

"Plenty your highness, enough for you to have as much as you like," the cook smiled reassuringly at Kim.

"Okay great, Serrianna come over here please," Kim smiled back at Serrianna and motioned for her to come over to the table.

"Yes your highness," Serrianna comes over to Kim smiling and giving her a slight curtsey.

"Are you hungry? Have you eaten breakfast yet?" asked Kim smiling reassuringly back at Serrianna.

"Um no your highness I haven't, but I cannot eat until her majesty says and after all my chores are done," said Serrianna smiling looking at Kim shrugging.

"Tell you what, how about I let Shego know that I had you eat me with me? And that way you will not get in trouble okay?" Kim reassured Serrianna smiling as she smiles gasping and nodded her head.

"Okay your highness," Serrianna let out smiling gasping excitedly.

"Please make another plate for Serrianna," Kim ordered the cook smiling.

"Right away your highness," said the cook smiling giving Kim a slight bow before heading to make another plate for Serrianna.

"Please sit down," Kim smiles reassuringly back at Serrianna and gestures her hand towards one of the empty seats at the table.

Serrianna smiled as she sits down with Kim very honored that she was being asked to eat with her highness at the royal table.

"Here you are Miss Serrianna, as her highness requested," the cook let out smiling and sat a plate down in front of Serrianna.

"Thank you very much Jamie," Serrianna smiles up at the cook and then looked back at her delicious plate of food.

Kim smiled back at Serrianna as she continues to eat her breakfast along with her.

After finishing their breakfast Serrianna escorted Kim back to Shego's royal bedchambers and had her get dressed in the best formal wear that she could find in her closet.

"Her majesty says to pick out something very nice and formal. I will be in my room if there's anything you need your highness," Serrianna smiled at Kim giving a slight curtsey before leaving Kim to get ready. Serrianna did not mind at all going to her room considering unlike any of the other servants, her room was a master bedroom in Shego's royal bedchambers that was blocked off by a door off to the side. Since Serrianna was the youngest servant she got special privileges from Shego.

Once she looked through all the formal wear in her closet full of clothes several times Kim had finally settled on wearing a nice long spaghetti strapped sparkled blue silk dress. She smiled at herself in the full body mirror before heading over to the desk with the mirror where Shego's makeup and hair accessories were and did her hair then applied a little makeup to her face when she suddenly notices the framed pictures of her and Shego, the time that they had spent together after Shego had been turned good by a device called the attitudinator.

"Wow, she still has these?" Kim let out to herself smiling before shaking her thoughts away and continued to accessorize and get ready.

A little after a while Kim was finally ready as she smiled to herself looking back into the full body mirror again and then decided that she wanted a second opinion. Kim smiled looking over to Serrianna's half closed door off to the side of where Shego's bed and bathroom door was.

"Hey Serrianna I-" Kim knocked on the young girl's door coming in and stopping herself midsentence when she sees Serrianna's room, very shocked at how nice it was, it was just as roomy and big as Shego's room. "Wow, you sure are lucky Miss Serrianna," Kim smiled nodding impressed, looking around the room.

"Your highness, I was just reading. Did you want something from me?" Serrianna asked immediately getting up and giving Kim a slight curtsey.

"Oh no, you're okay sweetie. I just wanted to ask you your opinion on how I look," said Kim smiling reassuringly back at Serrianna.

"You look very pretty your highness," said Serrianna smiling giving Kim another slight curtsey.

"Thank you," said Kim smiling back at Serrianna before looking back around at her room. "So this your room?" asked Kim smiling looking at Serrianna raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, her majesty wanted me to have the best room since I'm the youngest servant of the entire palace," said Serrianna smiling shrugging.

"That's really nice of Shego. Do the other servants have a room like yours?" asked Kim looking back at Serrianna smiling curiously.

"No, it's only me, except for Bonnie Rockwaller and Senor Senior Jr., but their room is a lot smaller, they just set it up to make it look like it's bigger I guess," Serrianna smiled back at Kim shrugging her shoulders.

"Wow impressive, so is there any other reason why you have the privilege to have the master bedroom in Shego's royal bedchambers?" asked Kim smiling with a raised eyebrow.

"Well since I'm the youngest servant I get special privileges from her majesty, but I am actually not really considered a servant to people here, just the daughter to her majesty," said Serrianna smiling shrugging.

"Wait, you're Shego's daughter?" Kim let out smiling, gasping shocked.

"Yes, but we never really tell anyone that we're mother and daughter," said Serrianna smiling shrugging. "Her majesty actually adopted me when I was four years old, but then after she went away she let her brothers raise me and I have been working here ever since then, but always have had special privileges," Serrianna smiles looking back at Kim.

"Wow I never knew that about Shego," Kim let out smiling surprised.

"Yes, I know people say she was evil after she left Team Go, but she really wasn't, she was just misunderstood that's all. When she came back she had a long talk with me and apologized for leaving me and told me that once she found her Princess she would be a part of my life again and be a mother to me again," said Serrianna smiling.

Kim smiled gasping shocked as she was speechless at the information that she had just discovered about Shego and just before she could say anything to Serrianna, Shego soon comes into the room.

"Hey you, what are you talking about with my Princess?" Shego smiles firmly narrowing her eyes at Serrianna leaning against her doorpost.

"Oh nothing your majesty, her highness just wanted a second opinion on how she looked," Serrianna let out smiling shrugging and gives Shego a slight curtsey.

Shego smiled laughing shaking her head and looked back at Kim.

"Kimmie, sweetie can you wait for me in my room please? I need to talk to Serrianna alone for a minute," said Shego smiling looking Kim up and down liking how she had looked.

Kim smiled back at Shego and nodded her head leaving out the room. Shego comes completely into Serrianna's room before closing the door behind her.

"Serrianna, sweetie what's that above your door?" Shego questions firmly smiling and nodded up at the wall above the door before looking back at Serrianna and sitting down on the bed.

"Um a camera," Serrianna let out smiling confused slightly shaking her head.

"Uh-huh exactly, so tell me why you felt the need to lie to me?" Shego questions Serrianna smiling firmly crossing her arms.

"Um you saw me talking to her highness?" asked Serrianna smiling shrugging, blushing.

"Yes I did, and also the thing with breakfast down in the kitchen," said Shego smiling firmly at Serrianna narrowing her eyes.

"Oh right, cameras are everywhere. I'm sorry," Serrianna smiles apologetically shrugging, looking down.

"Oh you're sorry huh?" Shego questions looking at Serrianna smiling firmly. Serrianna looked at Shego smiling nervously shrugging. "Well I'm sorry is not good enough, you're just gonna have be punished for your actions," said Shego looking back at Serrianna smiling firmly narrowing her eyes at her.

"Oh no!" Serrianna let out smiling gasping and immediately shook her head back at Shego.

"Oh yes," said Shego smiling nodding and immediately scoops Serrianna up into her arms starting to tickle to her too death.

Serrianna went into fields of laughter as Shego tickled her laying her on her bed and continued to make her daughter laugh out hysterically.

"No, stop! I'm sorry! Please mommy, stop!" Serrianna let out in between laughs.

"Say I'll never lie to my mommy her majesty again," Shego demanded smiling firmly back at Serrianna and continued to tickle her.

"I'll never lie to my mommy her majesty again," Serrianna let out smiling, laughing and squealing under Shego tickling her.

"Okay, you better keep your word too young lady or I will tickle you even more got it?" Shego smiled firmly back at Serrianna as she stops tickling her. Serrianna smiled nodding her head back at Shego and tries to catch her breath back from laughing so much.

Shego smiled back at Serrianna and sat up next to her softly stroking her hair away from her face. Serrianna smiled up at Shego.

"I really missed you momma," said Serrianna smiling sighing, looking up at Shego.

"So my brothers didn't treat you like I told them they should?" Shego questions Serrianna smiling raising her eyebrow.

"No, they treated me very well just like you told them, although Mego was always and still is conceited and thought too much of himself. I just really missed you," said Serrianna looking back at Shego.

"I missed you too baby girl," Shego smiled back at Serrianna as she smiles back hugging Shego.

Shego smiled laughing a little and hugged her daughter softly back before giving Serrianna several kisses on her cheek making her laugh.

"Baby girl I want you to spend as much time with Kim as you possibly can okay? Get to know her," said Shego smiling reassuringly at Serrianna softly stroking her face.

"So you're not mad at me for what happened at breakfast this morning?" asked Serrianna smiling back at Shego. Shego smiled reassuringly shaking her head.

"Not at all baby girl, besides after Kimmie and I are married after the coronation she's gonna be your mom too," Shego reassured Serrianna smiling.

"I love you mommy," Serrianna let out smiling and pulled Shego into another hug.

"My cup runneth over baby, my cup runneth over," Shego let out smiling as she kissed Serrianna softly on her cheek before heading out the room.

…

Kim immediately sits back down on Shego's bed once she had heard Shego getting up and opening the door as she had heard Shego's whole conversation with her daughter and smiled to herself. She smiled at how loving Shego was towards Serrianna and began to rethink her feelings for Shego, 'If she loved Serrianna that much then maybe she really did love me like she said she did.' Kim sighs smiling as she thought about her feelings for Shego before her thoughts were soon interrupted by Shego, herself coming up to her.

"Hey," Kim let out smiling shrugging as she immediately stood up.

"Hey yourself, you look really beautiful," said Shego smiling looking Kim up and down. Kim smiled looking down blushing before looking back up to Shego. "I'm gonna get dressed and then we'll go okay?" Shego reassured Kim smiling and pulls out a dress from her closet that Kim couldn't quite see before heading into the bathroom.

A few minutes later Shego comes out her bathroom dressed in a very beautiful long spaghetti strapped green silk dress with black smooth boots and one long black glove on one hand and one long green glove on the other as her hair was done in tight curls hanging down on her shoulders.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Shego smiling. Kim jumped as she immediately turned around to face Shego startled by her voice and was about to say something when she stops herself seeing how very flawless Shego had looked.

"Wow you look-Wow," Kim let out smiling, blushing looking back at Shego.

"Thanks, come on let's go," Shego smiled back at Kim taking her hand gently in hers.

Kim smiled back at Shego as she let her hand relax into Shego's and let her lead them out of the palace and to the front where there was a green limo waiting for them.


	8. Chapter 7pt2

**Blind to Love**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything recognizable just writing for fun**

**Ratings: MA**

**A/N: really self conscious about my work so please be nice...**

**Chapter7pt2**

The driver smiled at his majesty and his highness and opened the door to the limo giving them both a slight bow.

Shego and Kim climbed into the limo as the driver shuts the door behind them and heads back to the driver's seat to drive the girls to their destination.

Kim smiled as she found herself staring at Shego every once in a while and Shego would smile back at her. Kim sighed a breath and looks towards the window as her thoughts soon began to wonder and Ron came to her mind just as the limo driver had stopped at a red light the same as a Greenland taxi cab.

Kim gasps as she looks into the green taxi cab and swears that she sees Ron and the familiar ninja girl that had fancied Ron. She eyes the two people in the taxi cab very confused and wondered what they had been doing in Greenland starting to roll her tented window down in order to call out to Yori and Ron when she stops herself once she sees Yori and Ron making out right in the back seat of the taxi cab.

Kim gasps and immediately looked away from the window shaking her head as Shego looks over at Kim smiling apologetically having seen what she had saw in the taxi cab as well.

"Kimmie are you okay?" Shego looks reassuringly back at Kim.

Kim looks back at Shego and shrugs nodding her head smiling convincingly.

"I'm fine." Shego smiles reassuringly at Kim and put up the window that separated them from the driver before scooting closing to Kim and put her arm around her comfortingly letting Kim lay down in her lap as the redheaded cheerleader let the tears come streaming down her face.

Shego softly stroked her Princess's face and whispers sweet loving words into her ear as she continues to comfort her.

**_Inside the Taxi Cab_**

_Ron started to explain to Yori how his relationship with Kim had not been going all that well lately and that it just seemed like they were just friends._

_"I mean I really do love Kim, but lately it seems like she doesn't really love me back and it's just feels like she will always and only see me as just that friend she's known since pre-k," Ron let out sighing shaking his head._

_Yori looks back at Ron smiling apologetically as she puts her hands together._

_"Oh Stoppable San, I am so sorry that that is happening to you and if I was your girlfriend it would be my honor to never treat you like that," Yori reassures Ron smiling holding her hands together and resting them under her chin._

_"Thanks Yori I really-oom!" Ron was immediately cut short of his sentence as Yori caught him off guard by pulling him into a soft kiss just as at that moment a certain redhead in the green limo had looked their way to witness this kiss._

_…_

**_~The Gala-Restaurant_**

The driver soon pulls up to a restaurant called 'The Gala' as Shego had ordered of him. Shego looks down at the distraught looking Kim still laying in her lap as she had ended up crying herself to sleep.

Shego smiles reassuringly at Kim and placed a soft kiss onto her head causing the redheaded cheerleader to stir and immediately sit up before moving away from Shego, and again putting her feelings she was having for the green paled woman completely aside.

"Hey, how did I end up laying in your lap like that?" Kim let out questioningly looking at Shego firmly crossing her arms.

"Um don't you remember, you laid comfortably in my lap when you were upset and ended up crying yourself to sleep laying there so I felt the need not to disturb you and let you sleep while gently comforting you," Shego said smiling back at Kim shrugging her shoulders crossing her arms.

Kim sighs rolling her eyes as she looked down and let a small smile appear across her face.

"Yeah whatever, so where are we anyway? Why are we stopped?" asked Kim looking back up at Shego and carefully dabbed her eyes to wipe her teary eyes careful not to mess up her makeup.

"Well, we're at our first destination for our date," Shego let out smiling looking at Kim.

"What?" Kim let out gasping shocked as she tries to hide the excitement that she was really having inside.

"We're having our first date now so come on," said Shego smiling as the driver had gotten out to open their door for them to get out. Shego gets out of the limo as Kim still sat in the limo sighing shaking her head and crossing her arms.

Shego smiles laughing and shakes her head back at Kim.

"Come on and have dinner with me Kimmie. It's gonna be a long time before we eat again since there is still a long day ahead of us before we head back to the palace," Shego said looking at Kim raising her eyebrow. Kim sighed shrugging still crossing her arms and refused to budge from where she still sat in the limo. "Okay Princess, suit yourself. I'll order for you anyway just in case you change your mind and decide to join me," Shego said smiling at Kim shrugging her shoulders and headed inside the restaurant to get the table she had reserved for two.

…

After sitting in the limo for a while Kim sighs rolling her eyes and decided to get out and head into the restaurant to join Shego at dinner considering she found that she was pretty hungry having not anything to eat since breakfast.

Kim was escorted back to the table where Shego had been waiting. Shego looks up at Kim smiling as the waiter who had brought her back smiles and gives Shego a slight bow before leaving the table again.

"Hey, I had a feeling you would come in to join me. Have a seat," Shego said smiling gesturing to the empty chair across from her.

Kim looks down at the salad sitting on the table and sighs smiling shaking her head before sitting down at the table with Shego.

"How'd you know I would want salad?" Kim questions looking back at Shego raising her eyebrow as she takes a sip of her champagne.

"I have my ways Princess, now eat up. I have another place to take you before the night is over," said Shego smiling back at Kim taking a bite of her salad that she had also ordered for herself.

Kim looks down at the salad before looking back up to Shego.

"What did you do to it? Did you poison it or something?" Kim questions looking back at Shego firmly crossing her arms letting up her stern mean front again to hide her feelings.

"I would never poison you Kimmie, I love you. I don't understand why you can't believe that and would think I would ever do anything to hurt you," Shego let out looking back at Kim smiling reassuringly having nothing but love and passion in her eyes.

Kim sighs a breath shrugging her shoulders as she suddenly could hear Serrianna's words in her head, "Yes, I know people say she was evil after she left Team Go, but she really wasn't, she was just misunderstood that's all. When she came back she had a long talk with me and apologized for leaving me and told me that once she found her Princess she would be a part of my life again and be a mother to me again." Kim let out another sigh closing her eyes and immediately pushed Serrianna's words from out of her mind as her thoughts soon went back to Ron and Yori kissing, boy had that killed her inside. All the times Ron had reassured her that he never did have any feelings for Yori was just a big lie and she started to resent her best friend for lying to her this whole time.

Kim sighed shaking the horrible thoughts away from her head and opened her eyes to find Shego looking at her smiling concerned with worry in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked Shego smiling concerned at Kim.

Kim looks back at Shego as she suddenly let her feelings for her come flooding back and saw the green paled woman in a whole new light.

"I am now," Kim finally let out smiling reassuringly back at Shego.

"Good," Shego said smiling and finishes eating her salad.

Kim smiled sighing and looks down at her full plate of salad as she starts to pick up her fork and began eating. Shego looks back up at her soon-to-be wife and smiled at her before continuing to finish her salad.

Kim started to relax a little more and enjoy her time out with Shego as Shego orders them another bottle of champagne before they had finished their dinner.

After their dinner and drinking half of their second bottle of champagne Shego decided that is was time they get to the next destination on her list for the night. Once Shego had paid the bill and takes the half bottle of champagne left over she led Kim back to the limo and orders the driver to take them to their last destination for the night.

A few minutes later the driver had pulled up in front of a dome like shaped building and Kim looks back at Shego confused wondering where they were.

"Shego was it this place? Where are we?" Kim asked looking back at Shego smiling confused.

"You will see come on," said Shego smiling taking Kim's hand and helped her out the limo as the driver had gotten out to hold the door open for them.

The driver smiles and give Shego a slight bow before shutting the door of the limo behind them and waited at the limo for the two get back. Shego had realized that her Princess was starting to shiver at the chilly night and decided to give her the green sweater that she had had in the limo.

"Here, this will keep you warm," said Shego smiling reassuringly at Kim and put the sweater over Kim's shoulders. Kim smiled up at Shego and pulled the sweater a little more around herself. "Come on," Shego smiles back at Kim and led them inside the building.

Shego heads up to the desk inside the dome building with Kim as the woman behind the desk smiled and gives Shego a slight curtsey before handing her a cylinder shaped piece of paper and pointed to the direction of where she needed to go. Shego smiles at the young woman nodding and then led Kim down the hall to another room where you could see all the beautiful stars coming out through the night sky.

"What are we doing here? What's going on?" asked Kim smiling confused looking out the window before looking back at Shego.

Shego smiles back at Kim before focusing on the stars coming out through the night sky and finally found the one star she been searching for, her star for Kim.

"You see that star right there?" Shego asked smiling pointing to one of the shining brightest stars in the sky.

"Yeah," said Kim nodding looking up at the star that Shego was pointing at.

"Well according to this paper in my hands, it's now your star. I had it named for you," Shego said smiling back at Kim.

Kim smiled gasping looking back at Shego shocked and takes the cylinder shaped paper from her to see that the same star in the sky was the exact star on the paper and its name was 'goddess Kimmie'.

"Oh my gosh this is so wonderful! No one's ever named a star for me least of all actually after me! Thank you so much Shego, this is really great," Kim let out smiling excitedly looking back out at the star that Shego had named after her.

Shego smiles at Kim as she had known that she would like this part of their night and with cautious bravery she went ahead and slid her arm around Kim's waist. Kim smiled sighing as she relaxed in her arms and moved closer to Shego continuing to look out at her star in the sky.

Once the night had ended Shego and Kim head back to the palace as Kim let her feelings for Shego remain and stay especially after getting her star from Shego and receiving her first kiss from her.

Shego had Kim get escorted back to her room and reassured her that she would meet her there once she talked to her brothers.

As Kim was escorted back to Shego's royal bedchambers by one of the guards she immediately stops in her tracks once she saw the two people that she had now completely despised. Ron and Yori. She glared furiously at them shaking her head and head up them along with the guard following close behind.

Ron and Yori gasps smiling at Kim and immediately approach her as they did not recognize how very angry she was just yet.

"KP! You're okay!" Ron let out smiling hugging Kim only to have her immediately push him away.

Ron looks back at Kim to see that she was looking at him very furious as he took it to mean that she was only upset with him for taking so long to rescue her.

"I know you must be upset for it taking us so long to rescue you and I am very sorry KP. It took longer than we thought to actually find you," Ron said smiling apologetically at the very angry Kim.

"Yeah, I know. You were too busy with making out! I saw," Kim let out sarcastically looking furiously back at Ron crossing her arms.

"What?" Ron let out gasping shocked looking at Kim.

"I saw you and Yori kissing inside some taxi cab as I was passing by in Shego's limo when we were out today!" Kim let out looking at Ron sighing shaking her head as she held back the tears that wanted to come down.

"Kim if you would let me explain it would be my honor-" Yori suddenly tried to let out smiling reassuringly before she was immediately cut off by Kim.

"No, it would be my honor if you two would just leave and don't rescue me! I refuse to be rescued by people who went behind my back!" Kim let out harshly, sarcastically looking from Yori back to Ron. "And newsflash to you Ronald!" Kim let out looking back at Ron very furious, even more furious than she already was making Ron look at her very shocked since he had never heard Kim call him by his real name or had he ever seen her this angry before. "I went behind your back too! I have been questioning it ever since that day Shego turned good!" Kim let out looking firmly at Ron clenching her fist down at her side.

"Questioning what?" Ron asked looking back at Kim confused.

"On rather I really love you or not! On rather if I really love Shego, and not that I see you obviously wanna be with Miss Japan over here, I realized that my feelings for Shego are real and have been all along! Now I want you to leave right now and forget we ever even knew each other!" Kim let out harshly at her best friend since pre-k shaking her head and finally let the tears that she'd been holding in come streaming down her face.

"But KP-" Ron tried to let out smiling apologetically before he was immediately cut off by Kim.

"I don't wanna hear it Ron just go. Guards please lead him away now," Kim let out firmly sighing shaking her head as two guards nearby nod slightly bowing and throw Yori and Ron out of the palace.

Kim sighs shaking her head and falls to the palace floor as she could faintly hear Ron calling out to her, and puts her hands over her ears to shut him out letting the tears come streaming down her face, she had just lost her best friend and she was extremely upset about that.

Shego had watched the whole encounter between her Princess and best friend with her brothers on the computer monitors and sighed apologetically shaking her head before heading back out to Kim.

"I'm so sorry baby," Shego let out smiling apologetically and bent down next to Kim putting her arms comfortingly around her and let her cry into her arms. "Come on let's go to my room," said Shego smiling reassuringly as she helps Kim up from the floor and led her back to her royal bedchambers.


	9. Chapter 8

**Blind to Love**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything recognizable just writing for fun**

**Ratings: MA**

**A/N: really self conscious about my work so please be nice...**

**Chapter8**

Shego helped her Princess out her nice clothes stripping her down to just her panties and bra before carefully leading her to the bed and putting the covers gently over her. Kim smiled back at Shego still very teary eyed as Shego smiles back softly stroking her face before holding her watch up to her mouth.

"Serrianna?" Shego let out into the watch just as the young 14 year old suddenly peaks her head from out her room.

"Yes your majesty," Serrianna said smiling back at Shego.

"Tend to Kimmie for me while I get out of these clothes and washed up," Shego ordered her daughter firmly, smiling.

"Yes your majesty momma," said Serrianna smiling and gives Shego a slightly curtsey before heading over to the bed to sit down next to Kim. Shego smiles firmly back at Serrianna and narrows her eyes at her for calling her your majesty momma before heading into the bathroom.

Serrianna smiles reassuringly back at Kim and takes a wet towel to gently run it over her head before lightly dabbing her head with it.

"Are you okay your highness?" asked Serrianna smiling reassuringly as she softly dabs Kim's head with the wet towel.

"Yeah, I just realized I am love with your mom and love her more than I have ever loved anyone else in this entire world, and I just lost my best friend. I told him to go away forever," Kim let out in barely a whisper teary eyed shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, can't you apologize to your friend?" asked Serrianna smiling apologetically, very concerned about the woman that would be her mother soon.

"No, I had him thrown out of the palace," Kim let out sighing shaking her head.

"Well I can have my uncles locate him for you, and I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind if you apologized," said Serrianna smiling reassuringly back at Kim.

"Thanks kiddo," said Kim smiling at her soon-to-be daughter just as Shego comes from the bathroom wearing only her silk green robe and sits down on her bed next to Kim.

"How are you feeling baby?" asked Shego smiling reassuringly softly stroking Kim's face while still letting Serrianna gently run the warm wet towel across her head.

"Better now that you're here," said Kim smiling back at Shego.

"Do you wanna apologize to Ron and have him work here along with your friend Monique?" asked Shego smiling reassuringly continuing to softly stroke her Princess's face.

"You wouldn't mind?" asked Kim smiling up at Shego shrugging her shoulder.

"Not in the least sweetie," Shego reassures Kim smiling shaking her head.

Kim smiles back at Shego before she lets out a gasp realizing what Shego had just said. Was Monique actually working there in the palace willingly?

"Wait, did you say Monique?" asked Kim looking back at Shego shocked.

"Yes I did. I actually had her and Wade contacted like a week ago and explained everything to them before I had them brought to the palace and convinced them to work here. Monique is our clothing designer and Wade works here in the computer monitor room, he's our new computer whiz. I guess he never got around to notifying Ron about it and to call off the search to rescue you," said Shego smiling apologetically shrugging.

"Wow thank you so much. What about my parents?" asked Kim looking at Shego smiling.

"I had them contacted as well. Your parents will be here with your brothers for your coronation and our wedding in two days, which reminds me I forgot to do something. Serrianna could you hand me that small box on my dresser please?" Shego looks back at her daughter smiling firmly.

"Yes your majesty," said Serrianna smiling and sat the wet towel carefully across Kim's head before getting up to get the small box from the desk and hands it Shego.

"Thank you baby girl," said Shego smiling from Serrianna back to Kim and hands her the small box.

Kim gasps smiling as she realized what was in the box and looks down at it to open it and finds that it was actually empty. Kim looks down at the empty box confused before looking back up at Shego.

"It's empty," said Kim looking back at Shego smiling sadly sighing.

Shego smiled back at Kim and shook her head, this was her magic powerful box and she knew if Kim really loved her like she thought the ring would actually appear inside the box.

"Say you really love me and mean it with all your heart and then look again," said Shego smiling reassuringly softly stroking her Princess's face.

Kim looks back at Shego smiling confused and slightly shook her head before shrugging and closed her eyes.

"I really do love you Shego with all my heart, and I mean that from the bottom of my heart. I have always loved you since the days that we spent together back when you were turned good!" Kim let out smiling sighing before opening her eyes back up and looked inside the box again to see that a blue-green plasma like light was starting to show as it soon suddenly formed the shape of a ring before completely going out and revealed a beautiful blue-green diamond ring in its place.

Kim smiled gasping as she looks down at the ring now inside the box and carefully takes it out to place it onto her left ring finger.

"Marry me Kimberly Anne Possible," Shego let out looking back at Kim smiling.

Kim smiled at Shego and nodded her head slowly before pulling her down for a soft passionate kiss. Shego smiles into the kiss and immediately responded without hesitation.

"Serrianna go inform my brothers to find Ron and bring him back in the palace along with his-" Shego firmly orders Serrianna before stopping herself and looking reassuringly back at Kim. "Do you want Ron's lady friend to work here too?" asked Shego smiling reassuringly at Kim shrugging her shoulder.

Kim sighs smiling rolling her eyes and shrugs her shoulders, the truth was she had really thought of Yori as a friend as much as she had Ron.

"Yeah, that would be okay. She's really good at Kung Fu and ninja like fighting in Japan so she could like teach Kung Fu ninja like fighting or whatever along with Ron since he is the master of monkey power Kung Fu and everything," said Kim smiling shrugging her shoulders.

Shego smiled back at Kim nodding before turning back to Serrianna.

"Tell my brothers to have Ron and his lady friend escorted back into the palace," said Shego firmly looking at Serrianna smiling.

"Right away mommy majesty," Serrianna let out smiling back at Shego as he knew that she wasn't to call Shego 'mommy' in public until after her coronation, which was the same day as her new mom's coronation.

"That's not funny missy, now go," Shego let out firmly looking back at Serrianna smiling narrowing her eyes at her.

Serrianna smiled back at Shego laughing a little shrugging and heads out the room heading to the monitor room where her uncles were.

"Hey soon-to-be highness, what can we do for you?" Hego let out smiling as his niece comes into the computer monitors' room.

"Mom wants you to find Ron and that girl he was with and have them escorted back into the palace. Her highness wants to say sorry and then mommy is gonna have them work here," said Serrianna smiling back at her uncle.

"Okay then, Wade would you like to do the honors?" asked Hego looking over at Wade smiling.

"With pleasure," Wade let out smiling shrugging and typed mega fast onto one of the computers before immediately locating Ron and Yori just leaving out the palace gate and grounds. "Found them. They were just leaving the palace grounds, having them escorted back inside right now," said Wade smiling as he puts his hands behind his head and leans back into his chair.

"Wow genius, you gotta teach us that man!" the twins suddenly let out in unison smiling.

Wade smiles looking over at the Wego twins and shook his head, it took hard work to learn that if you weren't a 10 year old super genius like he was.

Serrianna smiled from Wade back to her two youngest uncles who were maybe about three years older than she was and shook her head.

"I'm gonna go tell her majesty and her highness, thanks Wade see ya," said Serrianna waving and left out the computer monitors' room to head back to Shego's room.

Serrianna comes back into her mom's room and smiled at both Kim and Shego coming over to the bed.

"Ron's on his way back into the palace now with his girlfriend," said Serrianna smiling reassuringly at Kim and Shego.

"Thank you sweetie, why don't you go find Monique and have her fit you for your coronation dress okay? I want some alone time with your soon-to-be mother," said Shego smiling firmly at Serrianna raising her eyebrow before looking back at Kim and placed a soft kiss onto her lips.

"Okay your majesty," said Serrianna smiling and gives Shego a slightly curtsey before leaving the room again.

Shego smiles back at Kim as she now gently straddled her and captured her lips with hers kissing her very softly. Kim moaned into the kiss as Shego soon began to softly stroke her soft skin before she soon followed her gestures and started to stroke Shego's body only to find that Shego wasn't wearing anything under her robe. Kim smiled pulling away from the kiss and looked up at Shego biting into her bottom lip.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Shego smiling reassuringly back at Kim.

"No, not at all. I just never saw you-" Kim blushed looking away from Shego sighing nervously.

"Naked?" Shego questions smiling as she looks down at Kim raising her eyebrow and gently strokes Kim's face getting her to look her way again.

"Yeah, I mean you look-Wow," Kim let out smiling blushing, shrugging.

"Thank you, and let's see if you look as beautiful with your panties and bra off as you do with them on," said Shego smiling raising her eyebrow and slowly starts to remove her panties and bra from off of her body.

Kim smiles up at Shego moaning as she soon felt the throbbing sensation in between her legs. Shego smiled down at the newly exposed skin she was seeing of Kim and leaned down to kiss her softly. Kim moaned into the kiss as she moves up into Shego.

Kim was in a sweet euphoria bliss as she enjoyed her first time with Shego that whole night.

As the two lay in bed wrapped in each other's arms under the covers after their wonderful encounters together there was soon a knock at the door.

"Who is it?!" Shego let out looking up at the door as she continues to softly stroke Kim's torso underneath the covers.

"I have Ron and Yori," one of the guards' voice had come back through the door.

"Just a minute!" Shego let out firmly as she sat up in her bed with Kim kissing her softly on her lips before handing her a robe to put on over her body and then put on a robe herself before heading to her bedroom door to answer it.

Ron and Yori come into the room as the guard gives Shego a slight bow and then leaves the doorway. Ron gasps smiling as his eyes grew big at the sight of Shego and Kim in just thin silk robes.

Kim smiled laughing and shakes her head at her best friend.

"Ron close your eyes and then reopen them again," Kim let out firmly, smiling shaking her head. Ron sighed as he immediately closed his eyes tightly and then opened them again smiling apologetically at Kim.

"Sorry KP, so are you really in love with Shego?" asked Ron shrugging his shoulder looking back at Kim.

"Yes I am, and we're getting married," said Kim smiling looking from Shego back to Ron.

"That's great, I'm happy for you KP. And I'm really sorry that you saw me and Yori kissing," said Ron smiling apologetically sighing shrugging his shoulders. "I guess we always knew you and I were just better off as friends and if that's okay with you I'd like for us to go back to that, us being best friends again," said Ron smiling reassuringly at Kim shrugging.

"Yeah, I would like that," said Kim smiling reassuringly back at Ron holding out her hand.

"Cool," said Ron smiling taking Kim's hand and shakes her hand into a cool like handshake.

"So Shego has agreed to hire you and Yori to work here as Kung Fu instructors. Would you guys be okay with that?" asked Kim smiling from Ron back to Yori.

Ron and Yori smile at each other exchanging glances and then look back at Kim nodding their head.

"It would be my great honor to work in the palace for you Kim Possible," Yori let out smiling and puts her hand together before giving a slight bow.

"Great, the guards outside will show you around the palace," Kim reassured her friends smiling as the guards outside the door escort Yori and Ron away from the room.

Shego shuts her door back and then looked back at Kim smiling before placing a soft kiss onto her lips.

"As much as I would love to stay here in bed with you, we have loads to do before our wedding and your coronation," said Shego smiling apologetically at Kim and starts to get dressed into one of her green jumpsuits that she used to rule her country and make announcements to her palace. Kim smiled sighing and nodded her head. "Monique will have been working on our dresses so why don't you go see if she's finished yours and then we'll go out to look at tiaras with Serrianna for both of your coronations," Shego reassures Kim smiling as she smiles back nodding and got up to dressed as well.

Shego finished getting dressed and placed a soft kiss onto Kim's lips again before heading out the room to make her announcement.


	10. Chapter 9

**Blind to Love**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything recognizable just writing for fun**

**Ratings: MA**

**A/N: really self conscious about my work so please be nice...**

**Chapter9**

Kim finished getting dressed and then headed out the royal bedchambers to go find Monique.

Kim finds Monique in a very alluring looking master bedroom with Serrianna who was getting her dress fitted.

"Monique!" Kim let out smiling excitedly.

"Oh my gosh Kim!" Monique let out smiling looking up at Kim and pulls her in for a hug. "Oh my gosh girl, who would have thought that you would be living in Shego's palace and marrying her?" Monique let out smiling looking at Kim with a raised eyebrow.

"I sure didn't, but I guess life doesn't always turn out like you want it," said Kim smiling shrugging her shoulders.

"I know girl I hear you on that, just like I never would have thought I'd be into girls either so anyways Shego wanted me to fit your wedding dress," Monique let out pretty quickly so maybe Kim wouldn't catch what she had said.

Kim let out a gasp and jerks her head back at Monique.

"Wait a minute, did you just say you were into girls?" Kim let out gasping smiling shocked. Monique looks back at her friend smiling, blushing shrugging her shoulders. "Wow! Since when?" asked Kim smiling looking back at Monique raising her eyebrow crossing her arms.

"Well since I started working here a week ago. I saw the girl of my dreams and just knew I liked girls right away, well this particular girl anyway," said Monique smiling, sighing shrugging her shoulder as she thought of her girlfriend she just got with four days ago, the day after she came to work at the palace.

"Wow so who is she?" asked Kim smiling looking at Monique.

"Well, actually you're looking at her right now," Monique let out smiling blushing and looked from Kim back to Serrianna.

Kim gasps smiling shocked as she let her mouth drop looking back at Monique.

"What?" Kim let out smiling shocked.

"Yep, me and Serrianna are an item now. It was love at first sight the moment we laid eyes on each other," said Monique smiling blushing along with Serrianna.

Kim smiles laughing and shakes her head.

"You are aware of the age difference right?" Kim questions smiling looking back at Monique with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I am aware that she's 14 and I'm 18, but I don't care I love her. I don't mind that she's 4 years younger than me," said Monique smiling shrugging her shoulders and put her arm reassuringly around Serrianna's waist making the young girl blush.

"Okay I guess it's okay, but Serrianna's gonna be my daughter here soon so you better treat her right and never break her heart either," Kim let out firmly looking back at Monique narrowing her eyes.

"I got it," said Monique smiling nodding and softly kissed Serrianna on her cheek.

Kim smiled at the new couple shaking her head before Monique helped her fit her dress which was Shego's signature colors, black and green. Kim's dress was all black and she also had black and green long gloves to go with it and then Shego's dress would be all green with black and green long gloves, when it is finished. Serrianna's dress was very beautiful as well and was also green but with thin gold trim around the waist and straps.

…

Shego addresses everyone in her palace coming on the screens in every room as well as outside the palace of Greenland.

"Attention everyone! In just two short days I will be marrying my Princess, Kimberly Anne Possible and she'll have her coronation in which she will be crowned my queen along with my daughter Serrianna who will be crowned princess of Greenland. I want everyone busy at making this the best wedding coronation ever so get to work people!" Shego ordered her country before going off the palace screens.

Kim and Serrianna smiled at each other as they could not wait for the day of their coronation. Once they got their dressed fitted Kim and Serrianna leave Monique's room and head back to Shego's royal bedchambers.

Kim and Serrianna come into the royal bedchambers to find Shego undressing out of her green and black jumpsuit and back into casual clothing of her signature color.

"You guys ready to go look at tiaras for your coronations?" asked Shego smiling at her two girls she loved dearly.

"Yep," said Kim smiling nodding as Serrianna smiles nodding as well.

Shego smiles back at them as she puts on her royal black and green cape and leaves the palace with Kim and Serrianna.

…

As Shego helped Kim and Serrianna look for their tiaras she also looked at different capes in her signature colors for them as well before finding the perfect ones, Serrianna's being all green with gold trim down the sides and Kim's being all green as well but with black and green trim down the sides.

After Kim and Serrianna picked out two very beautiful crystal diamond clear tiaras with sparkle shining green diamonds throughout the front and Shego approved of them she got both the capes and tiaras completely free of charge.

Once getting back to the palace Serrianna was given permission to go see Monique while Shego and Kim head to Shego's royal bedchambers and spent their night making sweet passionate love with each other until sleep took over them.


	11. Chapter 10

**Blind to Love**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything recognizable just writing for fun**

**Ratings: MA**

**A/N: really self conscious about my work so please be nice...**

**Chapter10**

The next morning Shego was the first to wake up as she smiles at her sleeping Princess who had just gotten to sleep early that morning after making love with her all night.

Shego softly stroked Kim's face watching her snuggle more into her as her head laid on her chest and enjoyed the softness of her naked body up against hers before moving her hands down to her back softly stroking her skin and then cuddled closer to Kim falling back to sleep for a while with her fiancée before they had to get up to go look at wedding cakes.

…

Monique smiles at her beautiful girlfriend and watched her sleep as she had just woken up a few minutes ago to watch Serrianna sleeping soundly in her arms, who had just gotten to sleep just a few hours ago from making love with her for the first time many times over.

Monique softly stroked Serrianna's face as she kissed her softly on her head moving closer to her naked body before drifting off back to sleep cuddling up closely to her girl.

A couple hours later Serrianna blinks her eyes open turning to Monique laying next to her and smiled at her softly stroking her face as Monique began to stir blinking her eyes open and smiled back at Serrianna.

"Hey beautiful," said Monique smiling taking Serrianna's hand in hers and lacing them together.

"Hey," Serrianna let out in a whisper smiling blushing back at Monique.

Monique smiled back at Serrianna and softly stroked her soft skin.

"Um Monique," Serrianna let out hesitantly sighing, looking at Monique smiling nervously blushing. "Did you mean it when you told her highness you loved me?" Serrianna asked smiling nervously shrugging.

"Well of course I meant it baby. You're my everything and I love you with all my heart," Monique reassures Serrianna smiling, softly stroking her torso under the covers.

Serrianna smiles back at Monique and pulled her in for a warm loving embrace touching their naked bodies close together.

"I love you too," said Serrianna smiling, blushing.

Monique smiled at Serrianna and placed a soft passionate kiss onto her lips making her moan out into the kiss as she deepened the kiss more kissing her more passionately before they were soon interrupted by Shego coming on the screen in Monique's room.

"Serrianna, I need you back in your room please. There is still a lot that you have to do before your coronation tomorrow, so please tell Monique good-by and come back to your room," Shego let out firmly before going off the screen.

Serrianna sighed a breath smiling and looked back at Monique.

"I'll see you later," said Serrianna smiling shrugging as Monique smiled back at her girlfriend nodding and kissed her softly on her lips before she got dressed again and heads out the room for her room.

Serrianna comes back into the royal bedchambers to head to her room as she finds Shego and Kim dressed and ready to go someplace.

"Hey, after you are ready go down to the kitchen and get yourself some breakfast and then find my brothers to have them give you a rough rundown of how your coronation will go tomorrow before the Possible's get here, which you are to welcome them," said Shego firmly, smiling at her daughter. "They should be arriving later this evening and you are to show them around the palace and then have them put in the royal bedchambers on the west wing of the palace, which has a room for Kim's parents as well as her brothers," Shego let out firmly, smiling.

"Yes your majesty," said Serrianna smiling and gives Shego a slight curtsey before heading to her room to get ready for the day.

Kim and Shego smiled at each other as Shego puts on her black and green cape before she and Kim leave the palace to go look at wedding cakes.

The whole day Shego's entire palace had been busy working on the wedding coronation for the next day and getting everything ready and set up in the throne room as well as in the royal ballroom where the reception party was being held.

Serrianna finishes getting ready and then headed down to the kitchen to get breakfast as she was greeted formally and bowed at by many of the servants and guards since the very next day she would be crowned their Princess.

Serrianna comes into the kitchen and is sat at the royal's table as she is given the best service from everyone in the kitchen as they were ordered to by their majesty.

"Here you are your little highness, as her majesty has requested," said Jamie, the cook smiling and sits the plate of food down in front of her before giving her a slight bow.

"Thank you," said Serrianna smiling starting to eat her delicious breakfast.

After Serrianna was finished with her breakfast the staff of the kitchen helped her clean up and put away her dishes, which any other time she would have had to do herself, but since she was gonna be crowned Princess of Greenland she no longer had to lift a finger.

"Thank you very much," Serrianna let out smiling slightly curtseying to the kitchen staff as they smiled returning her acknowledgement before she leaves the kitchen and heads to find her uncles in the computer monitors' room.

"Hey little highness," Mego let out smiling at his niece coming into the computer monitors' room.

"Hi guys, hey Wade," said Serrianna smiling.

"Shego told us to give you a rough rundown of how your coronation will go for tomorrow right?" Hego asked smiling back at his niece.

"Yep that's why I'm here," Serrianna let out smiling sighing a breath shrugging.

"Okay, Wade show us the throne room," said Hego smiling back at Wade as he smiles nodding before typing on one of the many computers mega fast and the throne room was soon located on the computer screen.

Hego smiles at Wade nodding in approval at his superfast computer skills and then began to roughly show his niece everything that she needed to know for her coronation from where she would come in up to where she would be standing to receive her tiara and be crowned Princess of Greenland.

"The Possible's are here," Wade let out smiling as he sees Kim's family coming into the main doors of the palace on one of the computer screens.

Hego and the rest of his brothers look over at the computer screen that showed the main doors once Hego had just finished explaining to Serrianna about tomorrow as she smiled looking at the computer screen as well and waved to Wade and her uncles before heading out the computer monitors' room to go welcome the Possible's.

"Hi, I'm Serrianna Go and I'm here to welcome you all to her majesty's palace," Serrianna let out smiling as she greets the Possible family.

"It's nice to be here, thank you," Anne said smiling along with James.

"Hicabicabu?" Tim let out smiling at his twin.

"Hoo-sha!" Jim let out smiling back at his twin.

Serrianna smiled at the twin brothers laughing a little before leading the Possible family around the palace.

"Right this way and I'll show you to your room before I start to show you around the palace," said Serrianna smiling reassuringly and led the Possible's down the hall to their room.

After James and Anne had found out that their daughter was getting married to her arch-foe they were a little a taken back by the news and at first were not too thrilled about it, but after being persuaded by Shego herself and she reassured them that she loved their daughter and had changed for the better they soon accepted the news. As Annie was quite shocked at the news of her daughter falling for another woman James was quite pleased that it wasn't some boy and that he didn't have to worry about his daughter getting chased by some random guy and knew that she would be save with someone like Shego.

Serrianna shows the Possible family around the palace after showing them to their room and once their tour of the palace had come to an ended she took the Possible's back to the computer monitors' room where they met Wade and her uncles.

As Serrianna and her uncles got to know Anne and James, Wade played computer whiz games with the twins the rest of the afternoon until the computer screens showed Kim and Shego coming back into the palace.

Serrianna waves to her uncles and Wade and led the Possible family out of the computer monitors' room to head back to Shego's royal bedchambers to see Kim.

Serrianna comes into her mother's royal bedchambers with Kim's family as Kim greets her family smiling and hugs them before they all sat and mingled with their daughter and her fiancée for the rest of the night.

Later that night Anne and James decided to turn in for the night, along with the twins so they could be up the next morning for Kim's big day and after telling Kim and Shego goodnight, along with Serrianna the Possible family heads out Shego's room to head to their room.

Serrianna smiles at Shego and Kim and hugs them goodnight before heading to her room get some sleep for the big day tomorrow.

Shego and Kim strip themselves from their clothes and then get into bed together cuddling up close together. Shego smiled at Kim softly stroking her face and moves the strand of hair from her face before placing a soft passionate kiss onto Kim's lips.

"I love you," said Shego smiling lovingly.

"I love you back," Kim let out smiling, blushing looking back at Shego.

Shego smiles back at Kim and placed another soft kiss onto her lips before they soon fell asleep in each other arms close together.


	12. Chapter 11

**Blind to Love**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything recognizable just writing for fun**

**Ratings: MA**

**A/N: really self conscious about my work so please be nice...**

**Chapter11**

The next morning Shego was the first to wake up as she smiled down at her still sleeping Princess lying on her chest. Shego softly strokes Kim's face and then kissed her softly on her forehead.

Kim soon slowly began to stir blinking her eyes open as she smiles up at Shego.

"Morning," said Kim smiling at Shego.

"Good morning beautiful," said Shego smiling as she softly kissed Kim on her lips just before Monique knocked on the door and then came into the room.

"Excuse me your majesty, I have your dresses," Monique let out smiling.

"Thank you, you can leave mine and Kim's across the bed and then you can go on in Serrianna's room to wake her and give her hers," said Shego firmly, smiling at Monique.

Monique smiled back at Shego nodding as she gives her a slight curtsey and then headed to her girlfriend's room with her dress once she had carefully sat Shego and Kim's dress across their bed.

Shego smiles back at Kim and placed another soft kiss onto her lips before they got up to get ready.

…

Monique comes into Serrianna's room and sits her dress carefully across her bed before heading over to her girlfriend and sits quietly beside her laying her arm across her waist and starting to nibble gently on Serrianna's ear.

Serrianna let out a moan in her sleep before she starts to stir blinking her eyes open and smiled up at her girlfriend next to her.

"Good morning beautiful," said Monique smiling as she softly strokes Serrianna's face.

"Morning sexy," said Serrianna smiling blushing.

"I brought you your dress," said Monique smiling back at Serrianna.

"Thanks, you wanna shower with me and then help me dress?" asked Serrianna smiling blushing.

"Love to," said Monique smiling reassuringly back at Serrianna.

Serrianna smiles at Monique and led her into the bathroom with her as they take their shower together.

Serrianna really enjoyed Monique's company in the shower as she let Monique carefully take the time to wash every part of her body carefully and slowly and causing Serrianna to moan out in pleasure.

After their shower Monique and Serrianna stepped out of the tub and wrapped themselves in towels before heading out the bathroom and heading back into Serrianna's room to get dressed.

Monique gets dressed back into her clothes that she had on when she came into the room before starting to help Serrianna get dressed.

Shego comes into her daughter's room just as Monique was helping her zip up her dress, carrying the cape she had bought to complete Serrianna whole ensemble.

"Here is your cape baby girl," said Shego smiling as she carefully puts the green cape with gold trim down the sides around Serrianna and tied it under her neck for her before looking her daughter over. "Perfect, very beautiful," said Shego smiling back at her daughter.

"You too," said Serrianna smiling looking her mom over, in her dress complete with her black and green cape.

"Thank you, Monique go get ready and then go ahead and head down to the throne room with everyone so we can get started right at 11:30," Shego orders Monique firmly, smiling as she nods and gives Shego a slight curtsey before heading out the royal bedchambers. "Come on, the hair stylist will do your hair once he is finished with Kim's," said Shego smiling reassuring at Serrianna and led her back into her room where the hair stylist was just finishing up Kim's hair.

The hair stylist had Serrianna switch places with Kim so that he could do the young soon-to-be princess's hair as he does the same similar hair style he had done on Kim, which was an up do hair style and slightly curled.

After her hair was done Serrianna's makeup was quickly but carefully done by Shego and once they were all ready they head to the throne room where everyone was waiting.

The loud trumpets were soon played at the doors as the throne room doors were opened and the new royal family entered, Shego and Kim, side by side in locked arms as Serrianna followed close behind them.

As the two brides got up to the front with Serrianna there sat Sensei who was to marry them floating in thin air on a thin cloud of smoke.

"Kimberly Anne Possible, do you promise to love, have, and to hold Shego and be her queen and help her rule the country of Greenland?" Sensei asked looking back at Kim crossing her arms.

"I do," Kim let out smiling looking at Shego.

"And do you Shego, promise to love, have, and to hold Kimberly Anne and continue to be queen and help your queen to rule the country of Greenland?" Sensei asked looking back at Shego crossing her arms.

"I do," Shego let out smiling at Kim.

Once Shego and Kim had declared their love and promises to rule the country of Greenland together their tiaras were placed onto their heads before it was Serrianna's turn to be crowned.

"And now I would like to present to you Mrs. and Mrs. Go! Queen and Queen of Greenland!" Sensei let out smiling nodding as he crossed his arms still floating on the thin cloud of smoke.

Everyone stood up and cheered for their majesties as they curtseyed and bowed at them before the Sensei gets them to all quiet down again.

"Now we will call up the young Serrianna Go," Sensei let out nodding at Serrianna crossing his arms as she smiles and headed up to the throne next to Shego's.

As her tiara was carefully placed onto her head Sensei asked her, "Serrianna Melanie Go, do you promise to rule her majesty Shego and her majesty Kimberly Go's country under their order and for any reason when asked to take their place as long as you shall live?"

"I mostly solemnly swear so to do," Serrianna let out smiling nodding.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you her highness Serrianna Melanie Go, Princess of Greenland, and her majesties Mrs. and Mrs. Shego, Queen and Queen of Greenland!" Sensei let out smiling nodding as everyone cheered excitedly curtseying and bowing to their new royal family.

After the coronations and wedding everyone gathers into the royal ballroom for the reception party and enjoyed their time with their majesties and their highness.

Kim and Serrianna enjoyed their new titles and enjoyed their time with their people at the party in their honor because come tomorrow they would have to be schooled and fulfill their duties on how to help Shego rule her country as they had promised to do.

**The End**

**...**

**maybe a sequel, we shall see...**


End file.
